Addiction
by Twifan23KD
Summary: She was beautiful , she was addictive. Her heart belonged to me but I could've of never giving mine to her. A oneshot about Carlisle's life in the Volturi and how the people affected him while he was there


Carlisle pov

Volterra 2012

We were here in Volterra again. We were surprised when a one of the lower ranking Volturi guard arrived at our house with an invitation in his cold hand. The invitation was to an apparent party for the anniversary of when Aro, Marcus and Caius came together as leaders on the Volturi. They had held this party before they held every a hundred years. This was the first time since my time in volturi I was allowed to attend. I tried not to think of my day there often as it would hurt my family to know what had happed there. We stood in the throne room waiting on the leaders to arrive. Aro glided into the room with the eyes of a lunatic as he took our family in. Edward, Bella and Renesmee stood close together each holding Renesmee's hand. My wife was tucked into my arm. Well the rest of the family stood behind us clenched and ready to attack if the need arose.

Volturi castle was a place I never wanted to return to. Its walls held bad memories for me but it was not the bad memories that haunted me, it was the good. The first string guard were in the room standing in the same places they stood many years ago. Chelsea stood close to Marcus; she helped to keep him loyal to the Volturi along with many others who secretly had the desire to leave. Standing behind Aro on either side was Alec and Jane. Like many stories of vampires their story was not a happy one. Alec remained sane in his after life and he had what many in the volturi didn't possess, Morals. He was older in than me in vampire years but him looking even younger than Edward. His face was boyish and youthful he didn't look his age of sixteen. He often questioned me about my diet and he seemed intrigued by it. Jane was the one I felt sorry for the most in this room. She had such a hideous end then giving a power that would not only protect her from any more harm it made her feared. Aro strode toward me a smile wide on his papery face. "Carlisle, my old friend it has been years", he offered his hand to me I shook it quickly and replaced my arm at my side. "I'm so glad your family was able to join us Carlisle, it promises to be and amazing celebration." He was rambling using time before he delivered his fatal blow that would make the sturdiest of person shake. This was the main power of Aro; his mind reading ability came after his ease at manipulating words. "Of course the wives will be joining us in celebration" that was the blow he was waiting to deliver. The wives I never had much to do with a polite hello in the corridors of the castle. It was the guard that protected them the one who kept them sane in their madness. I could see her as clear in my mind as if she was standing right in front of me. Her dark brown hair fell to her waist in waves. Her bright red eyes dancing as she teased me. She was the reason I had to leave the castle many years but she was also the reason that almost mad me stay. She was still in my thoughts after all this time away, Corin.

I heard a small gasp somewhere behind me; I didn't have to turn around to know it was Edward. "I will explain" I thought towards him. I saw Aro's smirk, he wants to unnerve me to make are family spilt apart to take Edward, Alice Bella and Renesmee for himself. He wanted my family and I refuse to allow him them. He wants them for their power were as I love them as my own children. He will not take them.

After a long talk with Aro we were excused to room to wait until the celebration started. Edward was looking at me expecting answers to all his questions. I couldn't explain into him not with our whole family. "I will show you" he nodded and waited for me to start.

Volterra 1864

This was two hundred years into my vampire life. I had only just departed ways with Alistair. Alistair was highly affected by what had happened to him as a human. I could not be angry at his distrust for anyone whether they be human or vampire. I searched to find purpose in this life. I had completed my training to be a doctor. I still refused to trust myself around humans. I was now walking the streets of Volterra. It was a small city with a dark history. This was where the Volturi lived. I heard stories of their harsh and judgmental ways. What encouraged me to find them whether it was out of boredom or the need of a companion. They were surprisingly easy to find. I was Demetri slinking in the shadows; he had his cloak on with the standard Volturi crest hanging from a chain. I had found them and Demetri will lead me inside. Demetri was already known to me as I had met his creator Amun. Having met him on my travels though Egypt he told of how a member of his coven betrayed him and became a member of the Volturi. Amun information is what intrigued too find the Volturi. Following Demetri making sure to stay silent and at a distance. I was surprised at how easily it was to slip through the gates and into the castle. I kept blindly flowing Demetri as I was fascinated by the amount of history that seemed to radiate from the building. I hadn't notice I was led into the throne room until the doors slammed shut behind me. Aro, Marcus and Caius were in the thrones and looked taken back by my sudden appearance in their building. "Master, this vampire followed me in though the tunnels I thought you would want to question him". Demetri went to the side of the room and I was face to race with the most feared vampires in the world.

Aro stood from his seat and held out his hand I was unaware of his ability till that point. He was racing though my memories once finished he dropped my hand. "You have a very interesting lifestyle choice Carlisle Cullen". I was shocked that he knew not only my lifestyle but also my name. I know my eyes were a completely different colour to everyone in the room and possibly the whole country of Italy. He told me everything I was thinking of. How I wanted to know what their lifestyle and culture was like. I was young and naïve to think that they would allow meet to visit then allow me to leave again once I grew bored. They already had a plan to make me stay to pick apart my diet and to know why I ate what I ate. Aro was as thirsty for knowledge as he was for blood. I had met many people and he wanted to know them all. He wanted to find their weaknesses and strengths.

My first meeting with Corin was quick. She was requested by Caius to use her gift. She was beautiful. She looked at me with the same interested as I did with her. I noted her dull red eyes that seemed to have a hidden spark behind them. She studied my eyes, almost in a trance as she stared at them. I felt proud that this delightful creature was taken with me by only looking into my golden orbs. She placed her hand on Caius shoulder and stood there. I felt jealous at the way she was being used by Caius, as she had her hand on his shoulder his anger seemed to melt away until he looked almost drugged and dazed. I was led into a room by Felix. I stayed there for hours trying figure what I had put myself into. My next meeting was when I was giving full range of touring the castle. I didn't see her again until it was a time I was dreading. It was feeding time and Aro seemed to be trying to test my restraint. After telling him I would not drink from a human he gave me leave every two weeks to hunt. He was going to make my life a hell if he could manage it, he wanted a spy. I spotted her sitting on a staircase that led to the tower were the wives of the Volturi lived. She looked to be almost sleeping as her head was leaning against the wall. She heard me approach and her eyes snapped open. She was wary of me, she couldn't decide weather to trust me or not. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, what is yours?" I felt like a school boy that was talking to crush for the first time. In a way I was. She looked at me trying to figure what I was up to "Corin". I seemed strange Corin was a boy's names that had been long out of fashion. This name seemed to fit her. Our relationship developed slowly but I dint really mind. In the castle time seemed to stand still while the outside change rapidly. It was the fifth year that was the second most dramatic in my time in the Volturi. I was called in for serious meeting with the leaders. I was giving an ultimatum. I had fifteen years left and the end of those fifteen years I was to make a choice. I was to ether join them and give up not drinking animal blood and switch to human blood or I would leave and never be given this opportunity to join again. At the time my mind was made up after fifteen more years I was to turn my back and not look back as I left the volturi forever. It was the eighth year I managed to get close to Corin. She told me what her gift was, the gift of addictive contentment. She was a drug and addictive drug that would settle even the most volatile of vampires. She was given the task of protecting the wives not as a guard but as a happy pill almost. To make them not feel like prisoners in their own home. I was scared of her gift. Was she able to cloud my mind into thinking I was happy here? It was the celebration ball was where we shared our first kiss. It was my first kiss as a vampire. I still could not figure out why I did it but I did. She stood there in a ball gown, her dark hair tied away from her face showing her usually hidden features. She was perfect. I couldn't help myself I reached out and kissed her. It was strange as she returned it almost as if expecting it. Her power rushed over me. I felt happy and elated to be with her. She kept me tied to her for the remainder of the time I had. It was time to make my decision to leave with my morals and freedom or stay with Corin and be a slave and spy.

It is and will always remain my hardest decision. She was waiting for me at the bottom of the wives tower. I held her stone face in my hands and looked into her eyes and kissed her. It was then I was certain she used her power on me the same as she does with Chelsea, The wives, Caius and even Alec. I didn't know if I loved her. She looked brave as she started to speak "what is your decision?" I didn't need to answer her for her to know. I had to tell her everything "I'm not sure if I love you". Her head snapped up at this she was hurt. I understood why, I felt terrible I had hurt Corin. I had to know if I did love her, I need to be away from her to find out. She pushed me away from her and turned up towards the staircase. I was surprised when she turned back around "I would never lie to you Carlisle" with that she disappeared from sight. I was escorted to the throne room by Alec and the leaders were their waiting for me. Aro looked almost giddy "You have made your decision". In the truth I hadn't, I thought I did. Corin was still holding me here. "I wish to leave" my words sounded foreign to my own ears. Aro's face dropped "what a pity, but we will honour our agreement Carlisle ". I was quickly being walked out of the castle my bags packed and slung over my arms. I was going to travel to America and be a doctor. I was going to help human not kill them. I turned back and looked at the place that had been my home for two decades. There she was in the small tower window about to watch me leave. She loved me, she loved so much that she was willing to let me leave.

Back in 2012

Edward was staring at me his mouth open and seemed to be gasping for air. It felt good to include him my past. "Did you find out?" I knew what he was asking. _"No, I didn't want to think about her I busied myself with work until I found Esme." _

"But did you?" 

"_Yes I did"_

He looked shocked but I assured him that once I meet Esme I didn't think of Corin. She was a part of my past and I refuse to let her be in my present. When the hour of the celebration began I didn't see her. The wives were there standing behind their husbands looking calm and with a faint dazed smile on their faces. She was there. I had to do a double glance to make sure it was her I was seeing. She looked like she had many years ago. Her hair tied the same way the same red ball gown. The only difference was there was no longer the hidden fire behind her eyes. She looked as dead as Marcus. She had the ability to make everyone around her content and almost happy but she couldn't do it to herself. She looked at me with hurt as I had my arm around my wife. I felt horrible. I did love her; it took losing her to see that. But I learnt to love again. We left the castle quickly once the party had ended. Aro's plan had failed him again, we are still whole. I turned back again to look at the building and there she was standing at the same window she had before. I wanted to mouth something to her, to give her closure. I couldn't there was nothing I could say, there was no life for her anymore. She was gone. Gone from the window and gone from my heart.


End file.
